Capezzoli di Venere
by PiratePrincess96
Summary: Summary: Elizabeth brings a treat to Will and unknowingly turns the heat up in a already hot smithy. PreCotBP


Summary: Elizabeth brings a treat to Will and unknowingly turns the heat up in a already hot smithy.

This was a story idea that came to me after I found a truffle recipe. This is my first "MA" fic and also a first for posting outside the safety of my friends at HTR.

Many thanks to my little sis Shaliza for beta'ing this story and helping me make it better. You really are the best dear!

Also thanks to my HTR mates, PirateAngel1286, Dodogrrl, FerrisBismyhero, Flightstorm, KChan88, Williz, Lionessrampant, Hali, Unacymbal and Momo who helped me to be brave, and believe in myself to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Pirates. Everything is property of Disney. I am but a humble fan.

Capezzoli di Venere

By Pirate Princess96

Will was slaving away over the hot forge on yet another muggy Caribbean day. Today was the day where he had to craft the mundane items like horseshoes and sconces. Of course the young blacksmith would have rather been working on a new commission for swords, or spending quality time with the governor's fair daughter, the latter being less likely to be achieved.

A gentle knock came at the door. He knew it wasn't Mr. Brown because he would always stumble in like a large bear just coming out of hibernation. Mr. Brown had been gone awhile but he always ended up at the tavern or the brothel this time of day. At just 16, Will was not very comfortable having to retrieve him when he had too much wine, women and song.

"Come in," Will sighed in disgust.

Are you always so disagreeable with your customers, Mr. Turner, or has it just been a very trying day?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Miss Swann, I'm so glad to see you." he exclaimed with a bit more excitement than he intended.

"And I you, but I also need to pick up a bag of nails for my father. He wishes to have some repairs done in the atrium." Having said this, she had another small parcel she extended out to Will.

"I was at the chocolatiers' today and brought you a treat."

"Miss Swann, I'm deeply touched, but I cannot except your generosity."

"And why not?" she looked at him a bit perturbed.

"Well, I have nothing for you."

"Will, really! What am I to do with you?" she laughed.

Oh he could think of many things he wanted to do with her, but none of them were proper, befitting a lady. He chided himself for thinking about her so, but he just couldn't help it.

"I'm not leaving unless you have a bite," she stated, while she gingerly opened the package.

He looked down at how he was dressed and noticed the dirt on his hands and thought, "Why does she always see me when I'm so filthy from work?"

"I shouldn't just now, until I can clean up a bit." he stated.

"Oh nonsense." she said, as she took one of the confections and placed it right into Will's mouth.

He was very quiet as he ate the candy, with a look of sheer bliss in his eyes.

"Miss Swann, is this chocolate? I'm afraid this is the first time I have ever enjoyed something so wonderful."

"You mean to say you have never had chocolate in your entire life?"

It made Elizabeth sad to think that something she so took for granted was something that Will had never had the pleasure of enjoying until now.

"Do you know what this one is called?" she asked.

He shook his head "no" as she gave him another. "They are called "Capezzoli di Venere, Nipples of Venus."

"E-LIZ-A-BETH!" he started to choke, acentuating every sylable of her name. "Niiiiple..." he then started to stutter as he tried to regain his composure.

"Well, that is what they are called! The recipe comes from Italy."

"Actually I think it's a rather funny word don't you?" she laughed. "Nipples! It just rolls right off the tongue."

Will was rather exasperated by this turn in the conversation. All he thought of was Miss Swann, and how he would love to roll his tongue over her pert nipples any day, taking her over the edge and over again.

"Miss. Swann..." he took a deep breath, "Do you think it propper for you to be discussing this in front of me." As he stood there he could feel the sweat start to form on the very early stages of a moustache he was trying to grow without much success.

"Will it's just a word. You can say it really. You won't be struck down I promise."

Dear Lord, did she have any inkling of what she was doing to him? She had to, she was 16 as well, and she had to be aware of the stirings of passion he was feeling toward her. He was having difficulty in controlling himself. It seemed as if his throbbing member was always trying to make decisions for him nowadays especially when it came to Miss. Swann. He was just grateful that his leather apron hid his desires from her. He would not sully Elizabeth. No, he would protect her, even if it were from himself.

Immediately, Will snapped out of his reverie, "No, I won't, but if I ever utter that word in your presence, in the name of confection or not, your father will have me hung for sure."

"Will, I think you have some chocolate on your upper lip." she giggled. He reached up, realizing it was very light facial hair. "Miss Swann, that is my moustache, thank you very much," he grimaced.

"You're growing a moustache? Why?" she asked.

"Well Elizabeth, I'm a man now." as he tried to deepen his voice a bit.

"Oh yes you are," she teased, "A man who can't even say the word Nipples."

Just then Governor Swann entered. "Elizabeth, did you pick up the nails I requested?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Turner was very helpful."

"Well then we should be going. Good day to you Mr. Turner." Governor Swann smiled politely and turned to go.

As his back was turned, Elizabeth said, "Yes, good day to you as well Mr. Turner," and silently mouthed the dreaded word "Nipple", stuck her tongue out and left.

Will stood still for a moment, and then with giant strides marched over and picked up the donkey's water bucket. He dumped it over his own head, splashing water everywhere, and enjoying the delicious coolness it provided, in the smithy where the temperature had gone up a few degrees following the visit by Elizabeth. He had to somehow cool off these lustful thoughts of Miss Swann that threatened to make an appearance at every inopportune moment.

"It get a bit too hot in the smithy? slurred Mr. Brown. He actually did manage to make it back on his own accord for once, from his trip to the tavern or wherever he may have been.

"Yes, very." Will groaned, as he picked up his hammer and started back to work.


End file.
